Keep me in Mind
by Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714
Summary: DISCONTINUED: AU Dominion. When Ba'al took Adria over, Vala refused to let her daughter go through what she did despite what Adria is. Now Daniel, the rest of SG1 and Adria will have to work together, undergoing the journey of birthrights and free will
1. Prologue

A.N. I do not own Stargate SG1- Spoilers for Season Ten. My first Stargate fic…

**Keep me in Mind**

Prologue

It had been the perfect plan.

Lure Adria to the planet- capture her, convince her to take all her little troops back to the Ori galaxy all in a nice little cell in the SGC and everything would come up roses.

Instead of that 'jam' packed happiness instead her daughter was now a goa'uld. Vala Maldoran watched those eyes glow and a pain unlike any she knew filled her.

Contrary to belief Vala did feel as if Adria was her daughter- she was only part Ori child, the other part was her, and indeed how could Adria look so brilliant in those outfits if not for her.

Vala swallowed. As a mother she had failed to keep Adria from leading fleets on mass murdering crusades, to understand right from wrong, or even appreciate a good card game. But the one thing she had wished to save Adria from she had failed at.

As Qetesh, that had been the worst thing in her life. Seven years of hell, literal, screaming in her own body, begging for release, begging for freedom.

But this was worse- this nightmare being inflicted on her daughter, her Adria.

Vala stayed behind, went in the room instead of listening to their 'replace Ba'al with a Tok'ra' plan. She hated it as much as this. How could they even think of it- how could Daniel?

But there was nothing she could do- there was no one… the priors could save Adria. Vala knew she made bad judgment calls in the past, and this probably might go down as one of them.

She approached Adria/Ba'al who was still gloating. Probably a very bad plan. Vala Maldoran knew she was a lot of things, flippant, trying to make up for her past, treasure hunter, former thief extraordinaire.

But she was also a mother, and that perhaps counted the most of all.

Vala stood in front of the gloating snakehead with the zat aimed. "Now I will tell you how this is going to happen, so you will listen and obey or else"

"Or else what?" Ba'al/Adria smirked. "You will not kill your own daughter"

"I will to save her, you forget as Qetesh's host I remember how much it is not a fun 'sharing' experience- I also know she would rather be dead than this because even if I could never get through to her- I get her, in a small way I understand Adria"

Ba'al/Adria's expression faltered as he realized she was serious. Inside, a prisoner of her own body the Orici felt more joy than she had ever known- her mother had acknowledged her. And s sense of fear for a reason she could understand.

Vala smiled, but it was a small sad smile. "You will leave her, without harming her, you will use me instead, whatever you do you are not going to keep her, the Tok'ra will remove you- or I will kill you both now- either way she would be free. I've rigged it so you can't hurt her without dying and after you are safe, gone in my body the shielding will collapse in this room and Adria will leave"

_Adria felt the most human she ever had and the fear grew. No Mother couldn't do this; she couldn't be taken like this…_

Ba'al/Adria eventually nodded. "Take off your jacket" he said, with a slight leer.

"Oh want to see the full package?" quipped Vala, but inside she was afraid. She pulled the jacket off.

"Back towards me"

---

Daniel Jackson ran into the room with Cameron and Teal'c. The Orici was in the center of the room.

He didn't bother aiming his gun. "Where's Vala"

Adria looked at him. "She gave herself… for me… the Ori didn't help me, I was alone but she did and she's gone" Daniel looked at her, trying to order his now chaotic thoughts. The Orici was in real pain- something he believed her incapable of.

But Vala had. Daniel promised himself this- he would free Adria from the grip of the Ori, and he would save Vala. He had failed Sha're. But he wouldn't fail this time.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Detour From the Past

A.N I do not own Stargate SG1, I've just been watching it since it started. Which was ages ago. Oh thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made me feel happy.

**Chapter 1- Detour from the Past**

Daniel had realized the task, both of them were going to be difficult to the point of impossible but right now Adria seemed worse. Not to mention as stubborn as her mother.

The Orici had agreed to have SG1 assist; she had even agreed not to kill them. But the last part of the agreement was not so great.

"We will not go on an Ori ship" Mitchell said, straight away. Adria, now composed as ever as if nothing happened merely smiled slightly.

"I can guarantee your safety, I am the Orici- you are ill prepared to find Mother on your own-considering this was the real Ba'al who has been preventing the spread of Origin with his destructive ways"

Oh and it didn't help that she did not stop her self from the mention of little things like that. Teal'c leaned forward. Sam was on the bridge of the _Odyssey_, looking for the nearest neutral planet in case working with Adria proved impossible. "I believe she speaks the truth. Ba'al was unlikely to trust one of his clones with such a powerful host" And then the real Ba'al slipped right through their fingers with Vala.

It was not as if they could just tell Adria to come back with them to Earth for one, she probably would not be very trusting considering, and two the SGC had lost members like this and they were unlikely to be granted permission to stage a permanent search. They had been given a week before they had to report back with what had happened.

Daniel looked at Adria carefully judging her reaction, she didn't react. Interesting "Now he has something all the lords of the snakeheads wanted"

Everyone, including Adria looked at Cameron.

He looked back at them. "Come on, you guys didn't read your own publicity, each and every one of you including your substitute Jackson was desired as a host- except for Teal'c cause he was Jaffa"

"Not that I'm not slightly disturbed by the fact you know that" said Daniel. "But I know for a fact that you harassed the 'substitute' as you put him Jonas Quinn after you had problems convincing us to rejoin SG1" Cameron looked slightly annoyed, and Adria was starting to look impatient. As in seconds away from forcing them to do what she wanted.

The ships' conference room door opened and Sam walked in. "We had a communication from Stargate Command, we have to go to the Alpha site immediately, it's been compromised and we have lost communication but we do know one thing- before communication was lost they mentioned the Wraith"

"The Wraith" Cameron paused and then spoke. "As in from Atlantis, I thought they couldn't get into our galaxy"

Sam shrugged. "We have no idea how either"

"Parasitic creatures from a different galaxy- it will be easier to convert the people to Origin, they have not been clouded by False Gods or the ancients, after we have saved this galaxy-"

Daniel interrupted her, in an effort to keep this from deteriorating, especially with the subtle anger in Teal'c's face. "If the Wraith get a hold in this Galaxy there is no telling what kind of damage they will do- and not just to us Adria, to your supporters as well- I want to save Vala as much as you do but we can't if they come to this galaxy"

After a long moment Adria nodded. She was hard to read at times- Daniel knew that she probably hated co operating- she normally would have taken Vala and himself but circumstances were quite different.

Ba'al was able to stay completely off the radar with his clones and even with the combined forces working together or not, the Tok'ra, the Jaffa nor the Lucien alliance could find him. Or the Ori. Not the real version anyway.

Even with Vala as his host, he needn't ever reappear. Or at least not until it was too late. And Adria had trouble with the Ba'al clones- they had gotten so close to using the Orici to reclaim the galaxy.

Sha're, Sarah Gardiner had been taken and even when the chances were right in your grasp, they usually just slipped away. Had he driven Vala to this- by the plan which made them no better than Ba'al, had he signed a life sentence on another person close to him. Friend close of course, as if it would be anything else-

Daniel broke himself out of his contemplations and left the room, after a few moments Adria followed.

Cameron looked at Teal'c. "I' don't want to say this, we have this mission first and all but how are we going to save Vala, I mean we have thrown a lot at finding the real Ba'al, infiltrating the trust, rounding up the clones- and still we can't find him

Sitting down, Sam looked at him. "At least we can… identify him- this is new problem, we haven't really faced this before, I mean the last time something close to this happened it was me, but Jolinar was different"

"What if we have to" Cameron stopped himself. "I don't know if I can do that, ever"

Sam nodded "Even when the rest of the team thought it was a Goa'uld they couldn't kill me- we don't even know we can stop Ba'al from killing Vala if he thinks there will be no escape and we still have the Ori to deal with"

"And working with an enemy who could destroy us at any time" Teal'c said almost calmly. Sam and Cameron just stared at him.

"Thank you" said Cameron. "I feel so much better" Sarcasm much?

---

Sparks crackled from the control panels as the long white haired Wraith queen looked at the panel. Her hive ship had been exploratory, a constant journey to find a new food source for the Wraith. And then their navigation system had crashed. So the Wraith ship had no record of how they got to this part of the universe.

And the food source on this planet had bravery unseen in millennia. They had taken the star charts when they had fled this base. Of course they had managed to capture a few humans to feed on.

And to send a message to get the information they needed to send back to their galaxy, so they all could feed.

The queen looked at the prisoners with a cold look in her alien eyes. And still the hunger burned.

---

"How after your time with me did you not realize the power of the Ori" Adria said, with just a hint of anger in her voice. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"It might have something to do with the fact that that the Ori did not stop us from trying our plan-"

He knew that destroying the Ori hadn't worked, he had been visited by one of the Ascended beings who had been more worried about the knowledge that Daniel couldn't remember but he possessed as a former ascended being. That and the fact Adria had expected the Ori to intervene "Or as you might have noticed stop Ba'al from taking you over or…"

Adria's eyes flashed that amber color, and she looked away. "They can not change things directly without the Ancients attacking them, your precious Ancients" she said finally stopping and facing him.

"In contrast to the Ori who use you to enslave an entire galaxy" Daniel said his blue eyes serious behind his glasses. "You really think you are one of them- they use people- they use you just like anyone else, you're a tool Adria nothing more to them"

Adria smirked slightly. "Just the argument I would expect from you Daniel Jackson, if the Ancients are so good, so pure and so noble why did you stop being among them, abandon being a higher being"

She had struck a nerve and they both knew it. Daniel remembered nothing as his time as an Ascended being apart for the dreams. Whether it was Anubis and Adria who lied or if it had been Morgan Le Fay and others like her.

For a moment there seemed to be a stand off between them which was broken by Cameron walking up behind them. "Let's get moving, we have people to save from life sucking creatures" Daniel wisely refrained from commenting on how smiling on Cameron Mitchell's part was inappropriate.

They joined Sam and Teal'c loading up in the armory. "We should beam down away from the base" Sam said. "There's a chance it has been compromised and we can't risk falling into a trap and giving the Wraith the means to contact the Pegasus galaxy- if the Wraith there already knew about the ones here, we would have heard about it from Atlantis"

"So as well as stopping the Wraith here, we also have to find out why they are here, and how, we can't risk the Wraith getting a foothold here"

---

SG1 and Adria had beamed down in the middle of what was a thick forest that was two miles from the mountain area which housed the Alpha site and the Stargate. They were going to operating under radio silence in case the Wraith had hacked into the short range communications. Until they realized all communication had been jammed.

"The Wraith have very effective jamming technology which works on a level similar to Ancient technology like it, until we disable it I doubt we will even be able to beam out"

The usual sounds of wildlife and the weather always felt as if they were merely on Earth to Daniel rather than another planet.

"I thought life signs were detected in this area" Teal'c said. Sam nodded.

"We know some of the personnel escaped the base-"Adria looked around as if she sensed something and a few seconds later, they were surrounded by a handful of scientist and military personnel.

Cameron kept his gun ready but his hand of the trigger. "Calm down, we are all on the same side" Daniel lowered his gun as did Sam and Teal'c. Cameron looked at them surprised but followed their lead.

A tired looking Jonas Quinn looked at Adria with a rare show of anger but the survivors followed suit in lowering their weapons. "What happened" asked Daniel looking between Adria and Jonas. Jonas Quinn had been stationed her for almost two years now. When the Kelownian's tenure as his planet's ambassador had ended, Daniel remembered that Jack had very quickly offered Jonas a research position away from his planet. Jack O'Neill may have grown to like Jonas Quinn, but he did not like Jonas's county, or planet. So like the motives behind his attempts to get Daniel to stay away from Atlantis, Jack had made sure Jonas was not anywhere near Langara.

So when the Ori had attacked Langara, Jonas had been on the Alpha site and as Daniel remembered during a visit expressed his feelings- blamed himself for not being there for his own people.

"The Wraith that attacked were from what we believed was a dead crashed ship. From the data we obtained they were a type of exploration crew- looking for a new food source" The unusual seriousness and lack of friendliness as he talked was unsettling. Jonas continued his explanation. "We disabled their ability to call home but they overran the base"

Teal'c nodded. "What forces do they have?"

A sergeant spoke up. "Around thirty, but we drove the number down to about fourteen- and their queen"

Adria who was being silent realized the strong mental energy she sensed must have been this Queen they spoke of. It was better than nothing, but considering with the Ori threat and the personnel on the site being mostly scientists due to the IOA's new guidelines, it could have been worse.

"We know from Atlantis they can't communicate over from another galaxy, there mental communication is not that powerful so it should be contained" Sam said.

Jonas looked at Adria who had stayed silent. "What is the commander of the Ori fleet doing here?" he asked tersely. After the whole incident with Ba'al's agent, Kyanna, a lot of Jonas's naïve attitude had diminished.

That was an explanation no one touched, as Cameron, the sergeant, Peters, Teal'c and Sam began to make plans to take back the base. Jonas went to check on where they had set up a small makeshift base, with several injured. Daniel followed him. They had a strange friendship considering Jonas had stood in for him when Daniel had been ascended but it was a friendship.

"I know how personnel this must be to you" Daniel said quietly. "But there are other things at stake at the moment"

"Why is she here in the first place, instead of Vala Mal Doran, you always speak as if you have a what is it Sam used to say- oh yes a crush or something on her"

Daniel frowned. "One, she is a friend, and two she got taken over by Ba'al"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too" Daniel said. "Adria is along to help us save her, what with Vala being her mother" He paused and then looked at him. "Are you okay with her being here, can you deal with it?"

Jonas nodded. "I can" he said and then paused. "I think I know what your thinking, but I've read the reports, she was designed to be the Orici, I'm not sure you can break that down how do you know?"

"I don't Jonas" Daniel said. He knew this was a long shot and it would be hard and maybe it was impossible, but he remembered what Vala had said, remembered every time Adria had show affection towards her mother, shown humanity. Controlled by the Ori, but still… "But I have to try"

Jonas smiled a host of the smile that used to grace his face so much. Then his face crumpled in pain and he fell to a knee. He couldn't hear Daniel calling out to him he could only see the several Wraith approaching their position and then he blinked as he was back in the moment.

Sam who had come to see them frowned. "Jonas, you look like-"

"I had one of those visions, yeah; I'm not sure why I've been having them since about ten months ago"

That was roughly the time Adria was born, Daniel remembered. It wasn't just a coincidence this ability coming back around the same time something was at work here. He just didn't know what- he remembered a few months ago Cassie had told them about her ability with magnetic return that had also seemed to have started up around the same time- with none of the physical drawbacks in her case…

Concerned Sam looked at him. "You seen a doctor"

Jonas nodded. "First thing I did Sam, I asked him to keep it quiet, with everything you guys have been dealing with, and you shouldn't have to worry about my ability to see things, though I'm not sure about lottery numbers" Daniel's frown deepened.

At the joke Sam smiled. "I'm sure that will be the first thing General O'Neill asks about"

Remembering the vision Jonas looked alarmed. "The Wraith are coming" A few seconds later they heard firing from the clearing. Then silence. They all looked at each other and ran to the clearing.

The smoke still hot Adria was holding a Wraith in the air the rest of the Wraith were dead. Mitchell turned to him. "At least this time she's on our team"

Daniel nodded slightly and stood next to Adria who was looking annoyed slightly. "I can't penetrate his mind"

Looking at the Wraith Sam nodded. "Makes sense, while Wraith evolved from the Eratus insect and humans they have become s separate species" Teal'c merely stored the knowledge that the Orici's mental powers were with certain limits. Just in case. "At least more separated from humans than the Jaffa who are still mainly human"

"Teal'c arched an eyebrow. "How then do we get this 'Wraith' to speak?"

The wraith in question only grinned evilly. "You can not- no one will stop us from communicating of this New Feeding ground"

Cameron shook his head. "I always hate it when these guys like me only for my taste" The Wraith suddenly used its mind power to make Adria drop it, then it tried to attack her, and the piece of Celestus protected her as Teal'c shot it several times with a Staff.

In a state of surprise Adria stepped back, it had been like for a moment her mind had been open, but that was impossible she was blessed with the strength of the Ori- what had gone wrong?

---

The queen hissed in anger, the humans had one of their own who was more formidable than expected. She had so few Wraith left... she started as she felt their deaths, _her other Wraith! _She turned around and stalked to the main control room.

"I'm sorry" said a male distorted voice, the tone was not genuine. "But there are plans for SG1, they are the tool by which will reclaim the Goa'uld to their rightful power"

---

The Wraith shot several times, jerked its head up as it looked at them. Everyone even Adria seemed to start. Except for Teal'c. "You win for now" Teal'c shot it again, making sure it was dead.

Adria frowned. "The strange presence I sensed before is gone" The meaning of her words went unanswered, she refused to speak so until they had reached the base ready to destroy what was left of the Wraith was her meaning clear. There was new fresh scorch marks over the base, and the queen lay dead near the gate. They were able to disable the Wraith jamming that had stall communications between the _Odyssey_ and them.

Touching the wall Teal'c looked at Daniel. "The damage is of weapons of Goa'uld design"

"The only people who use those weapons are Jaffa and the Lucian alliance- neither of who could have been here" Cameron said looking thoughtful.

"Colonel Mitchell's right" Sam said. "All our intelligence says the Lucian alliance is still incapacitated by their own infighting"

"So who was it is the question" Daniel said. "And why"

---

The Goa'uld, formerly known as Senator/ Former Vice President Kinsey bowed before Amaterasu, who was sitting upon her throne. The former ruler of entire sectors was reduced to a handful of plants and two Ha'tak class vessels. The only was she could preserve herself was to go into hiding. "It's is done my master"

Amaterasu smile, her regal feature bowing. "Of course, if we are to ever regain what was stolen we must be as subservient as the Tau'ri were- these creatures were a mere obstacle we wan the humans looking for answers"

"My host knew these human" said the man formerly known as Kinsey. "They will not be easily fooled"

"Of course not, but the current circumstance much has played into our favor. And once we eliminate both Earth and the Ori the subjects of the galaxy will realize that this was merely all a punishment from their gods. Ra should have eliminated the Tau'ri when he had the chance, but soon I will rule this galaxy"

"What about Lord Ba'al- he has more strength that we at the moment"

Rising, Amaterasu didn't respond for a moment slipping to the pel'tac and laying in the course. "Not for long, SG1 is the key to this all"

It would be the ultimate revenge, to use the humans who had cost them so much to bring about the return to Goa'uld supremacy. The day couldn't come soon enough.

---

"So sounds like you all had fun" Jack said, Sam was sending a report to Earth and she smiled. "We still don't know how killed the wraith in the base, we could be looking at a new threat sir"

Jack smiled, through the view screen. "Sounds like the good old times so you were given an extension on how long you have a month besides the Ori seem to be in a holding position for now, and we need to find out who was behind this exactly you know who I don't think it is. So when Jonas's coming back"

"He should be on Earth in a few hours; he and the clean up team were just salvaging what they could"

The evil smile on Jack's face told Sam he was going to get his revenge for Jonas not saying anything about the visions. It really was too bad this came after Daniel and the whole Prior thing, the former SG1 member was going to get it bad.

Jack was serious now. "Be careful Sam" The moment passed between them

_Don't let regulations stand in your way. _"Okay Jack" She signed off and she almost started. "Teal'c"

"I apologize for scaring you Lieutenant Colonel Carter" Teal'c said.

Sam looked at him. "What's up Teal'c?"

"I may be incorrect but I believe this day had the mark of the Goa'uld- it could have been the work of Ba'al"

Sam nodded. "I said as much to Jack, he disagreed, it's not Ba'al's style to play it so-"

"Humble" Teal'c was nothing but direct.

"Yeah, but it makes it worse if it wasn't him, because that means that somewhere out there is a another Goa'uld with enough power to cause damage" Teal'c nodded in agreement. If there was indeed another surviving former system lord out there, one who had waited this long to make a move, then it was quite likely that they would know enough to make sure SG1 couldn't see the attack coming.

To be Continued

Yeah lazy authoress I am- be glad I updated, I was unsure which direction I wanted for the near future. Some Sam/Jack shippiness and there will be more to come. And hopefully I'll get to kill Kinsey.

Okay, review please, it helps really.

-Allison.


End file.
